1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technique to reject service use requirement issue from users in the service provision system.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H6-284187 discloses a system providing a plurality of service switching points for switching between subscriber terminals and virtual private network and a system control processor for controlling such service switching points through the communication network. In this system, the system control processor measures traffics corresponding to classes of the private networks and transmits a reject signal to the service switching points in regard to the traffics exceeding the preset threshold value. Each service switching point abandons respective requirement signal depending on such reject signal. Thereby, such a delicate process that the calls in regard to the particular services resulting in the overload or the calls in regard to the private network used by the particular customers are rejected and the call connections to the other services are established can be realized.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-97474 discloses that when an information communication service use requirement is issued to a service provider from an end user, the service provider gives the priority to the community which is the information to determine the activity range of a user on the network and distributes this community to the user via the network and thereby the end user can perform the processes for acquisition, completion, moving, intermission and recovery on the basis of this community. Thereby, congestion of closed network, for example, in the company can be prevented by preferentially executing the community having higher priority.
Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-213981 discloses that a logical another line is provided between the host and a plurality of terminals in the theoretical 1:n communication between the host and a plurality of terminals and thereby congestion message is notified at a time to the terminals.